<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you know i don't look pretty when i cry by blueminecraftsheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617375">you know i don't look pretty when i cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep'>blueminecraftsheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt brainrot!!!! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Muzzles, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(title from Please Never Fall In Love Again by Ollie MN) (lowercase intended)</p><p> </p><p>he's trapped.</p><p>he can't even scream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt brainrot!!!! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you know i don't look pretty when i cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588010">fic idea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkcake/pseuds/bonkcake">bonkcake</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you know i don't look pretty,<br/>when i cry,<br/>and i don't want that to be<br/>your final glimpse of me,<br/>baby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dark. dark. dark. dark. dark.</p><p>it's cold. pogtopia's always been cold. but maybe the cold is intensified when you're trapped in a dark, cold, tiny obsidian box. god, oh, <em>god</em>, he's trapped, he's trapped, he's trapped.</p><p>he's trapped.</p><p>he can't even scream. </p><p>there is a muzzle over his mouth that he has clawed at for over an hour now and tommy is trapped and he cant even scream and he will die here.</p><p>he will die here.</p><p>he is on a heap on the floor and they won't find him until they smell his remains because who cares about <em>tommy</em>? nobody. can you even smell things that are hidden in dark, cold, tiny obsidian boxes? (time to find out time to find out time to find out <em>time to find out</em>)</p><p>his throat is like sandpaper - sandpaper. sand. deserts. dream likes deserts. they're good for desert temples. <em>dream</em>. dream dream dream dream is so good at everything, he could probably break through obsidian quicker than <em>anyone</em> else in the whole world. (only he doesn't care and if he doesn't know where pogtopia is then he won't be able to smell tommy's dead body's remains even if you can smell things that are hidden in dark, cold, tiny obsidian boxes)</p><p>will he die of dehydration, loss of oxegyn, or starvation first? he remembers, vaguely, from some of phil's lessons, that the oxegyn thing will kill you first, but he doesn't remember how long it took. how much oxygen was in this box anyways?</p><p>it's so so so so so so <em>so</em> cold.</p><p>tommy can't even cry about it because he ran out of tears an estimated hour after wilbur put him in there, and now he's dehydrated and his throat is like sandpaper and everything hurts and he's on the floor and he thinks he should just fall asleep.</p><p>yeah.</p><p>he'll just... fall asleep, and he'll either wake up when someone (somehow) finds him, (unlikely) or he'll sleep 'til he's dead. (likely)</p><p> </p><p><br/>
there is buzzing in his ears. buzzzzzzzz. buzz. buzz. buzz. bees. tubbo. bees. bees. bees. buzz buzz. there are footsteps too. and a whistling noise. huh.</p><p>"the hell?" person. person person person person.</p><p>there is light. it hurts his eyes. he has a headache. everything hurts. there is dried blood on his shirt. he can't remember if it's his or someone elses. he doesn't quite remember his own name.</p><p>"<em>tommy</em>?" that must be it.</p><p>"mmm," he says, because somehow he's forgotten how to speak, too. how long was he asleep? minutes? hours? days? weeks? </p><p>"tommy, holy shit." the person person person person mines another bit of obsidian and takes him in his arms, and it feels nice. </p><p>"mmm," he says again, in an attempt to communicate, "you're nice and warm, but not quite warm enough, so could you turn on a heater or something?" </p><p>"you're bleeding. you're bleeding, who the hell hurt you? i'll kill them, tommy, who was it? who put you in there?" the person works at some locks for a moment, and the <em>stupid stupid</em> dehumanizing muzzle is off. </p><p>tommy tries to say something, but only a croak comes out. the person has let go of him. his vision unblurs just enough for him to see pink hair and a nice red cape. he bets they're warm. </p><p>"shit, hang on, i'll get you water." the person disappears for a moment. tommy sits against one of the walls of obsidian and breathes, heavy breathing. each breathe feels simultaneously more difficult and easier than the last.</p><p>the person returns, tips his head back and pours water into his mouth. the water is cold, but his mouth and throat get less dry, and he's able to say, "'m cold," before the pain in his abdomen stops him from doing much more than sit and let things happen. </p><p>"uhh, here, here, you can borrow my cloak, for a bit, i'd carry you to your bed, but.... that looks painful. i should find the medical supplies phil told me to bring..." there is something warm and comfortable draped over him. it feels considerably warmer and safer than he did before. </p><p>"wanna...wann..sleep time," he says. his brain is too much too much too much to deal with now.  </p><p>"yeah, tommy, you're safe. i've got you. we can talk later, i'll stay here and make sure you're safe. you're safe."</p><p>the words the person is saying don't quite register in his mind, but they're holding him again and he feels cozy, and he drifts off to sleep. he is safe, and wilbur is nowhere to be found, and this person seems nice, and he sleeps. it can all be resolved later, later, later. this can all be resolved after he gets a good nights sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>